Peaceful Days
by Jazebeth
Summary: His master said that the Ark would take him any where he desires. So, when he ended up in a peaceful town in Japan, Allen had to enjoy living as a normal teenager for once, where Natsume found him battered and bleeding from his latest fight. Unconsciously finding himself a human protector for both Ayakasi and human alike. Post-Timothy Arc. AU. Cover not mine.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: His master said that the Ark would take him any where he desires. So, when he ended up in a peaceful town in Japan, Allen had to enjoy living as a normal teenager for once, where Natsume found him battered and bleeding from his latest fight. Unconsciously finding himself a human protector for both Ayakasi and human alike. Post-Timothy Arc. AU.

Note: I'll be bending some of the event that took place, but please don't mind it. As I don't want Allen to be anymore unstable with his own body for this story to work * _ **SPOILER ALERT***_ – a.k.a when Neah took complete control of his body (also, if you haven't read the manga up to chapter 223, I'm sorry I've spoiled you ;u;) –. Also, I'll be following both anime for appearance (Hallow in DGM's case). I've read the latest chapter of each manga and, well, no I won't spoil. This story will most likely turn into slice of life(?) or friendship.

Also on another note: " _The italics are when the characters speaks English."_ And "Normal conversation in Japanese."

* * *

With a shuddering breath, Allen took the hem of his exorcist uniform and clenched it between his teeth, tearing it in one swift move. With trembling fingers, he began to wrap the piece of cloth as a makeshift bandage for his bleeding torso – the one his Sword of Exorcism tore through – carefully before tying it firmly. He groaned at the added pressure, it felt restricting to his already battered body. But, Allen pushed the discomfort aside, as he knew well the consequence of leaving an open wound without proper treatment.

Allen grit his teeth, he could feel his back cracking as he moved for a more comfortable position against the cold concrete wall. It took him a great effort just to move his body. With sudden realization at his current predicament, he froze in fear as panic surges. He was powerless and weak, and being branded as traitor on both side was not a good news to him. Sooner or later the exorcist or _akuma –_ or God forbid, the _Noahs –_ would find him.

No... no, he couldn't let them find him. He wasn't a Noah, he wasn't a traitor... He wouldn't kill anyone who oppose him... He was Allen, Allen Walker. The one who wept for human and _akuma_ alike... he would never betray his belief... right?

 _I just want... to..._

Black clouded his vision, numbing him from the light shining below him and the gentle tug as he traveled across time.

* * *

Natsume watched sensei in fond amusement as the cat chased a small butterfly flying ahead of him. No matter how many times the cat denies it, he was still a cat by the heart. He watched the scene a few minutes longer before he decided that Nyanko-sensei shouldn't hurt the small butterfly with a promise of a trip to _Nanatsujiya_.

The cat immediately stopped to whip his head to Natsume's direction, mouth watering at the mention of the famous sweet shop.

"Come on, Natsume! What are you waiting for?" The cat demanded as it bounced towards Natsume with barely contained excitement.

Natsume laughed as he picked him up, "Sensei, have you gotten heavier?" he asked with a smile. As expected, sensei spluttered in clear indignation. Jabbing his stubby paw on Natsume's cheek with an incoming retort before he stopped abruptly.

Noticing the lack of scolding from his usual prideful sensei, Natsume stopped walking and heaved the frowning cat to his shoulder – he knew his sensei liked this position better when they investigate... the woods, something about height and freedom of movement it granted the cat – "What's wrong, Sensei?" Natsume asked curiously.

The cat was silent for a while, his slanted eyes narrowed as he continued to stare into the forest.

"I smell blood," At the look Natsume gave him, he quickly add. "It's not of youkai, but that of a human." With earlier humor forgotten, the teen ran towards the forest without hesitation. Natsume continued running at the direction Madara pointed at. Swatting the low tree branches out of his way, the two of them continued running on through the forest until they reached a small clearing with knee-high grass.

Madara smelled the air before he jumped off of Natsume's shoulder, running towards the edge of the clearing in a matter of minutes with Natsume following closely behind.

Natsume stopped abruptly at the sight that greeted him. There, slumped against the tree, was a white haired-man with various visible bruises littered across his body. Never in his life had he saw someone so heavily wounded as this man is, and the sight of blood patches across his body and the grass – he mutely realize that there's a pool of it – made him dizzy.

"Oh, God... we have to bring him to the hospital!"

"And risk people seeing two humans floating on thin air?" The cat cut sharply, giving Natsume a look of disapproval.

"We can't let him bleed out here! He's going to die! Sensei, please," Natsume pleaded as he catch the hidden meaning behind his teacher's comment.

The maneki-neko sighed, "Are you sure? We can't hide him in your room forever, Natsume. Touko-san would notice a _heavily wounded stranger_ in your room. Would you risk it?"

Natsume glanced at the still bleeding man and nodded, he would explain the situation to Touko-san, and hopefully, she would understand. "It wouldn't hurt to try."

With a puff of smoke, Nyanko-sensei changed his form from a lucky-cat to the massive beast. Lowering himself to the ground to let Natsume put the body on his back carefully.

As the sandy-haired blonde propped the man's arm across his shoulder, Natsume tried hard not to flinch as the metallic smell invaded his nostril. With careful movement, Natsume slowly settled the wounded man on top of Madara's white fur.

When Natsume deemed him safely secured on Madara's back, he climbed up as well, holding the body firmly between him and Madara. He ignored the wetness on his shirt as the white beast leaped through the air with a low growl of 'hold on tight'.

* * *

Note: well, I think that's enough for the first chapter? Let me know what you think ok? I'll update at a later date, but I really just want to get this plot bunny out of my head because my precious cinnamon rolls (Allen and Natsume) are juuuuuust lovable.

Edit: January, 20, 2017. I forgot that the incident wasn't Mugen's sword.


	2. Chapter 2

Touko-san wasn't home by the time he had arrived on the house, which is what Natsume was thankful for. He was glad that Touko-san wouldn't be able to see the man drenched in blood with him, as he would know she would freak out worse than he had been.

With the help of Nyanko-sensei – whom had transformed into Reiko, stating that it would be bad if they saw copies of Natsume on the same place –, the two of them quickly settled the white-haired man on the _tatami_ floor inside Natsume's room, settling him as gently as he could.

When they had settled the white haired man, Natsume went downstairs to fetch bandages he knew the man would need, and a basin with clear water to clean the bloodied man.

Natsume stared at the body laying on the floor, hesitating. He had seen the amount of blood the man had lost, and he was afraid to find out what lay beneath those strange black and red uniform. With a helpless glance, he pleaded Nyanko-sensei. "Sensei, should we...?" He asked uncertainly, averting his gaze to observe the man's face. If it wasn't the fact that the man was still breathing – albeit shallowly – Natsume would have thought that he's carrying a dead body to his home. Something he didn't wish to experience.

"I don't think stripping him would be a good idea," Sensei deadpanned.

Natsume winced. That... wasn't what he meant. Choosing to ignore what the _ayakashi_ had said, Natsume unfolded the bandaged torso.

It took all his self restraint to not gag on the sight that greeted him as he stared of the man's wound. He didn't expect to see a gaping hole on his shoulder, the deep wound that extended from the man's collar bone down to his abdomen in a vertical line looked deep enough to deduct that whatever had wounded this man had tore through him. Natsume carefully lifted the bandage, the dried blood caked the man's wound, making the fabric of his shirt and makeshift bandage to stick on his skin. With a slightly added force, the fabric came off.

Seeing the pale face of his pupil, Nyanko-sensei sighed in exasperation.

"Geez, you're such a wimp, Natsume. Seeing a little blood shouldn't affect you. Here, let me clean him up, you go get some towel," Nyanko-sensei seemed to consider something before he added. "and go clean up, you're filthy!"

Natsume was about to answer with his own retort, but thanked his teacher instead. Natsume moved towards the door, and with one last _look_ to Nyanko-sensei, he slid the _shoji_ doors open gently.

Madara waited until he heard his pupil's footsteps recede before hovering his hand above the hem of the white-haired male's form-fitting turtle-neck, and with a sharp twist of his sharp finger nail, tore the fabric off.

The _ayakashi_ let his gaze swept over the expanse of the male's toned body, noting the purple bruises coloring his pearly white skin with interest.

On normal human eyes, they wouldn't notice the discoloration had dissipated slow but steady. However, to Madara's eye, he could see how it recedes into a more healthy _human_ color, and with how the shallow intake of breathing had calmed, he knew this particular human would survive. It confuses him, this kind of wound should have killed anybody, but this man had proven otherwise – with his steady heart beat as if he was just sleeping – and had survived a mortal blow. Madara wanted to prod the skin, tear it with his sharp nails, or simply watch the bigger wound to heal just to satisfy his churning curiosity. This man had smelled human that he was sure would attract another random _ayakashi_ if they hadn't found him first.

If there's one thing he learned by living as Natsume's guardian, was that no human has this fast recovery rate.

Madara would get his answer after the man woke up.

For now, he would do what he promised to Natsume.

...

Madara was in the middle of wrapping the bandage on the man's torso by the time Natsume arrived with additional towel.

"How is he, Sensei?"

"He seems to be doing just fine, a little bit of rest would be preferable."

It was at that moment that he really took the man's appearance. His snow white hair would have fooled anyone to think he was old, but now, with his face cleaned off of blood and grime, the man was anything _but_ old. He had a youthful face, making him look younger than what Natsume had initially assumed. His face had a strange mark, stark red that stands out from his pale complexion, and covered the left side of his face. It was an upside down pentagram with a line – Natsume realizes with a wince – through his eyelids and stopped just at his cheekbone before bending to the left, where it also seemed to follow the male's bone structure, before curving down just above his jaw, there was also a red line seemingly to have been carved in a horizontal line, accenting his eye.

Natsume glanced to his bandaged shoulder and couldn't imagine that his _sensei_ was willing to help him with his problem. He thought back at the condition he found the male in, and was glad that they had found him first. He doesn't want to think of the possibility of leaving him as _ayakashi_ 's meal, and judging from _sensei's_ willingness to help him, it had seemed that they had come to a mutual agreement.

"By the way, Natsume, you owe me a month worth of sweets."

Natsume sighed, there was no backing out now that the cat had demanded payment.

"What should we tell Touko-san and Shigeru-san?" He asked absentmindedly.

"You should figure it out. You're the one picking up strays here and there," The cat said with a grumble.

"But, they're not the same, they're _youkai,_ " Natsume spreads his hands in emphasis, motioning his hand towards the window where he knew they liked to visit him from. "and if you realize, you're one of the strays, too. A freeloader at that."

"Oh? That's what you say after I save you multiple times from hungry youkai?"

"Which you should have prevented in the first place, if you weren't out drinking."

The two stared at each other in the eye, neither backing out from the escalating argument.

Minutes passed in tense silence before it was broken by Touko's warm greeting. Touko-san had called from downstairs, blissfully unaware of their reoccurring argument.

"Coming, Touko-san!" Natsume motioned Nyanko-sensei to stay inside, mentally telling him to watch over their _patient_ while he went to talk with Touko-sand and hopefully, he could explain the situation to her as calmly as he could.

* * *

Ah, he was here again, standing close to a lone withered tree in the middle of a grass-field, facing the Victorian mansion he knew wasn't a part of his memories. For some reason, this place had been one of the reoccurring dreams he always had when he slept.

There was never a disturbance in this peaceful dream land and soon Allen found this place as some sort of comfort when he could no longer use the privacy of the Ark to himself.

Of course he can't, not when he was constantly tailed by the Order and Vatican alike, treated like some sort of prisoner ready to rip their throats apart. They had never left him out of their surveillance, being watched as he sleep, eats, and never allowed to go on a solo mission or long term mission.

He felt like a caged dog. He was treated less than a human and it started to sicken him.

He hated it. He hated how distrustful they were to him, he hated the way they would avoid him like the plague, he hated what was inside his mind, and he couldn't bear to witness the time where he would succumb to the very being that destroyed _them_ in the name of power.

He hated how he couldn't avoid it.

He knew that as long as he remained close with innocence user, he would no longer safe. No, he doesn't trust them not to purify him once he shown some sign of awakening, he doesn't trust them not to treat his friends, his _family,_ the same way they treated him. He didn't trust them with the lives of millions of people depending on them.

He didn't trust the Order, and he will never trust the Vatican.

He never told anyone of his fears, he would know, as soon as he said it, he would be herded into a cell, sealed with talismans like some sort of untameable beast.

He couldn't stop here, not yet, when he hadn't fulfilled his father's promise.

He couldn't stay with the Order.

He had to keep walking, away from the monstrosity, away from the war, away from the place he had called home.

Allen had, for once, wished he was normal. Living normally like some teenager should, he had craved for normalcy, and he knew he wouldn't obtain it as long as the war is ongoing.

He was selfish, he knew. But that's all he ever wanted. It wasn't his choice to be an Exorcist, it wasn't his intention to house the Fourteenth, and it wasn't his fault that he could feel the awakening.*

He wanted to be selfish just for once.

If what Cross said was true, as long as he _is_ the player, he wanted the Ark to take him somewhere safe. Somewhere he could spend some time as a normal human being rather than a soldier at war.

Somewhere he could escape the life of an Exorcist at war.

He was, after all, just a normal human being.

* * *

Note: *This is where the story diverge from canon DGM. I knew that it was his intention to take Neah's memory but at this moment, he had no idea that he made that promise in the first place.

Now we delve further into Allen's desire. The anime and manga had described him as a selfless matyr and it's just... so tragic and sad. I just want Allen to have a chance to live as a human being and not being used by the Order.

Thank you so much to the people who follow, favorite, and reviewed! The response is greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Trying to convince Touko-san had been rather hard, but not impossible. It had taken time, but Natsume managed to he could pull it off without a fuss, and with his careful explanation – leaving the extent of the male's injury vague –, Touko-san relented to his request. Natsume could clearly see the worry in her eyes – though he didn't know whom that worry was aimed at – as he explained the stranger's situation at her as calmly as he possibly could.

He couldn't blame her, though. If someone was bringing a mortally wounded man to his house, he would want a full explanation too. He would have asked the most logical question of ' _why didn't you call the police?'_ or ' _how about calling an ambulance?'_ which he, himself, didn't have his answer to. No, he _did_ have his answer, but trying to explain his fears to her would raise more questions that what he's comfortable with. One he would no doubt have to explain that he could see _youkai_.

Natsume shuddered. He doesn't want to reveal his secret to the Fujiwara – or his friends, Tanuma and Taki excluded – any time soon. He's afraid that they would no longer trust him, no longer believe in him, and they would change their view of him. _Just like anyone he had met so far_.

The boy shook his head in attempt to dismiss the thought. He liked it here, he loves living in this town, he _loves_ living with the Fujiwaras. They're nice people, and he would do anything it takes to hide the fact that he could see _youkai_ as long as he could. If that would protect them and their happiness, Natsume doesn't mind shouldering the pain and trouble the spirits often bring with them himself.

Although, it did made him guilty for not telling them the truth, but it's for the best that they don't know. They won't be harmed as long as he's with them, he'll make sure of it.

"Thank you, Touko-san. I'm sorry for not telling you first, but you weren't home when we arrived, and I... have to treat his wounds," Nyanko-sensei snorted to himself when he heard the boy mumbles his reasoning. It sounded more like an excuse to him than anything else.

 _I have to treat his wounds, my ass. It was me doing all the dirty work because you can't stand a little bit of blood!_ Nyanko-sensei grumbled with a scowl.

"It's okay, Takashi-kun. Are you sure he'd be fine? We should tell Shigeru-san once he's home," Touko-san say with a hint of worry in her voice.

"I'm sure he would be fine, Touko-san. I hope he'd wake up soon, though..."

Natsume could remember what Nyanko-sensei had informed him once he arrived to his bedroom. Sensei had told him how the teen had unnaturally fast recovery, and the _ayakashi_ himself didn't know what to make of it, which raises questions in itself.

When Natsume voiced his concern that there's a probability that the male they had taken home was a half-blood _youkai_ – it wasn't common to have half-breed, but they were extremely rare case –*,Sensei was quick to diminish his concern, insisting that the male was indeed a human, that he had the same pungent smell as most humans are – which earned him a smack on his round head –.

"Ah, I should start preparing for dinner. Would you help me, Takashi-kun?" Touko-san's voice brought him back from his musings. He probably had missed something she had said earlier as she busied herself in the kitchen.

"I would love to, Touko-san."

...

Natsume was doing his homework when he heard scratching in his bedroom. Already knowing the source of his distraction from the current task at hand, Natsume ignored the sound as it continously got louder.

"Natsume, Natsume," Nyanko-sensei called instead, giving up on scratching the _tatami_ floor in an attempt to gain his attention. When Natsume turned with a sigh, cat smiled innocently. "I'm going out for a bit. Be a good kid and _don't_ invite any youkai, understand?" Sensei warned with his raised paw and pointed it at Natsume in attempt of a threat.

"Yes, yes, Sensei. Don't go home late!" Natsume called out of the window when he saw the cat jumped off of the window sill into the yard.

With an exasperated sigh, Natsume checked the floor his Sensei was scratching at. Ah, he could already see how Touko-san would scold the cat once she saw what he had done to the floor, giving him a punishment of ' _no breakfast!'_ which would make the cat sulk the entire day. The thought of sulking Nyanko-sensei with an ego as big as the mount Fuji brought a small smile to his face, instantly lifting his sour mood.

Living with the _ayakashi_ might not be so bad after all.

* * *

Natsume woke up to find Nyanko-sensei sleeping on top of his chest, snoring loudly with a nasty breath he could only identify as _sake_. With a grumble, Natsume picked the fat cat off of his chest, setting him down gently beside his _futon,_ before he begrudgingly – and slowly – rose to his feet and made his way to the window, where he drew the curtain open.

The fresh air that greeted him made his body felt oddly refreshed. This was probably due to the fact that he was well rested, despite the odds of his usually-interrupted-sleep, nothing had bothered him that night – which is what Natsume was grateful of. It was rare for him to enjoy the luxury of a good night sleep – especially after inheriting his grandmother's Book of Friends – without the interruption of some random _youkai_. Now that he thought about it, there wasn't any _youkai_ asking for their names back, nor were there any unpleasant dream – more like memory of his past, which he doesn't even want to remember at all – from his past or any stray _youkai'_ s memory.

It was a well deserved rest for him.

"Takashi-kun? Are you awake?"

Natsume tiptoed to the door, even though he knew neither of his roomates would wake up – considering how intoxicated Sensei had been, he concluded that the fat cat won't even wake up for Touko-san's heavenly breakfast –, he didn't want to take any chances to wake up the injured teen from his well deserved rest.

Natsume slid the _shoji_ doors open slowly, opening it wide enough for his thin frame to pass through before closing it just as carefully.

He missed the slight movement the stranger made.

* * *

~X~

* * *

Allen was bored. The silence of the land was making him anxious.

How long have it been? Allen wondered. He could tell he was staying at the dream world longer than he usually does. It made him wary. He loved the serene atmosphere the world have, however, as much as he loved escaping from the war torn world into the peaceful landscape, he couldn't help but feel a bit lonely... and anxious – whatever he was feeling, he wasn't sure what the source was.

In his boredom, Allen had tried to climb the seemingly frangible tree, only to be surprised when the branches didn't even buckle with his added weight. Puzzled by the newfound discovery, the teen bounced once, twice to make sure he wasn't imagining things.

He didn't, realization hit him like a brick wall as he sat frozen to his spot.

 _My physical condition won't affect this dream world..._

That explained so much... how he didn't feel hunger or pain he had experienced in the 'real world'.

Panic overflooded his senses as he remembered the condition his body was ( _is?)_ in, he was sure that he passed out from the lack of blood and exhaustion, somewhere dark and far from the orphanage. And if he didn't hide his body somewhere safe... the Order would take it and– God knows what they'll do to his body.

Allen breathed deeply. _No._ He couldn't panic now of all times, especially when he had no inkling of his own body. For all he knew, they could have left him alone, thinking he was dead – anyone looking at his scar would wonder how he had survived to make it that far to bandage his own wound.

Yeah, that actually sounds better than having his body laying down somewhere else in the depth of the Order's many laboratory.

Convinced that his body is safe – _for now at least_ – made him relax a bit. Allen leaned back to the tree trunk and sighed, _might as well enjoy my stay here..._

* * *

~X~

* * *

Today had been rather odd, Natsume realizes. The _youkai_ who usually gathered around the roadside was nowhere to be seen, and if they saw him, they would flee on sight. Natsume didn't understand their weird behaviour. This was the first time _youkai_ reluctantly avoided him – was that why he had such an undisturbed sleep? – and dare he say it, they seem to be steering out of his path out of fear.

Did he do something to warrant their fear...?

Natsume shook his head, if the _youkai_ avoided him, he would consider it as a blessing then, as they seem to flock around his person and bothered him until he fulfilled their request. He wouldn't mind it normally, but it could get tiresome, and he _is_ weaker than normal human. He was bound to use his spiritual power to release their names after all.

"Natsume," Nishimura called, tapping his shoulder with the back of a mechanical pencil. "Are you free tomorrow? Kitamoto and I are going to this new cafè on the next town!" Nishimura beamed happily. Natsume chuckled when he could practically see the boy shone with excitement.

"Ah," He wasn't exactly busy, but... "I'm sorry, I have something I need to take care of tomorrow. How about another day?"

"Aw, man. And here I thought you finally got some free time. You need to take a break sometimes!"

Natsume had to hide a grimace, he couldn't exactly tell his friend he was taking care of a dying man after all. Not only he had to lie to the Fujiwaras, he doesn't want to worry anymore people than he already had.

"I will, don't worry about me," Natsume replied with a smile.

* * *

~X~

* * *

Allen woke up from what he identified as undisturbed sleep. He was expecting to wake up on some random alley-way – or prison cell, if he's caught – but was disappointed when he was greeted with cloudless blue sky the same as the one in his dream world.

He's still in his dream world. Allen tried to ignore the growing irritation after finding out he was still stuck in this empty landscape.

As far as he could see from his perch on top of the sturdier branch of the tree, he could only see the mansion, and a vast expense of the grass-field with a singular pathway that led to the empty mansion. The land was as devoid of life, vastly different from the steppes he went through when he had to travel from India to England.

Allen stretched his stiff back, grunting in pleasure as he heard the satisfying crack it produced.

With nothing to do in the dream world, Allen decided that it wouldn't hurt if he try to explore the mysterious land. With that thought, Allen jumped down and began to trek to the opposite direction of the mansion in a straight line – in case he need to come back, it's easier to remember.

After what he felt like centuries, Allen could see a shadow in a distance. Hope filled him as he saw the feature of a man – a man, not an _akuma_.

Allen fastened his pace toward the figure, shortening their distance as he called for the man's attention.

The man must have heard him, because he turned back to Allen with a painfully familiar face Allen would never forget.

The white-haired teen stopped on his track.

 _It can't be, it's not possible._

"Mana...?" Why is he here? He died... Allen killed him with his own hands! It's not possible! This has to be a sick trick the Order has come up to get information out of him. It has to be.

"Allen...?" Allen's breath hitched when he heard his voice, it's the exact same voice, he even got the same warm smile on his face whenever he look at Allen. "Allen! Where have you been? I've been searching for you," The man walked towards him in apparent concern. Allen couldn't help but rooted on his spot as the taller male inspected his well being.

"You've grown," The man states.

Allen stared helplessly at Mana. No, this isn't Mana. He had to stop thinking Mana could be alive, he did it himself, he killed him! So, why...?

"Allen? Allen, what's wrong?" Big, warm hands settled on his cheeks, and he couldn't help but reminded of the times they traveled together. How Mana always seem to know just _what_ he was thinking, how the man would wipe his tears away when people throw rocks at him and would just hug him and _love him and–_

"Mana..." Any logical thought he had flew out of his head as he surrendered himself to the embrace of the older man he affectionately called his father.

"It's okay, Allen. I'm here, they won't hurt you anymore," The man hugged him tighter, and Allen buried himself deeper on the man broad chest. This isn't Mana, he knew, but this is also his dream world. Does it mean he was so lonely he wished his dead father was alive? Did he sunk on his misery that lowly he wished things were different?

"Mana... Mana, I'm sorry," Allen whispered quietly. He was sorry for bringing him back as an _akuma_ , he was sorry for all the things he could have prevented if he didn't take the Earl's offer.

He was sorry for leaving him alone.

"It's okay, son." The man reassured him, rubbing circles on his back as Allen continued to wept for the lost of his beloved father.

"I'm dead after all." Hearing that, Allen froze.

Allen looked up to stare at the man's face and was shocked to find the skin of his face had split in two, revealing an eyeless metal frame with upside down pentagram on its temple. The teen stared at him, eyes wide in fear as Mana's skin disintegrated, leaving metallic bone in its place. In his panic as he realized the familiar _akuma_ frame, Allen wrestled the arm that was locking him in place. "Allen," The deep, hollow voice sing-songed as it hugged Allen tighter.

Allen struggled harder, he tried to unhook the metallic arms from himself but the _akuma_ held him firmly in place. Panic override his senses as he could feel himself in danger and he had to get away _now._

"Innocence activate!"

* * *

Madara was eating some leftover dumplings when he heard a sharp intake of air. Locating the source of the noise to be from the male they picked up, he voluntarily changed into one of his human form – Reiko – before settling himself on the windowsill comfortably. The _ayakashi_ observed the male heaved a deep breath before he sat up, wincing as he eyed the pristine bandage wrapped around his body tightly, apparently not noticing Madara's presence on the window.

Satisfied at what he saw, Madara greeted the male. When the teen turned to face him, Madara was mildly surprised to see the iris of his azure eye quickly disappear into the shape of a red pentacle, and his white sclera fading out until it was pitch black.

He ignored this strange occurrence. For now, he wanted answer.

"Glad you're awake now, I have few questions I'd like you to answer."

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

AN: * = As some of you might be aware, the Japanese folktales sometimes say that Youkai – mainly female – disguised them-self and breed with human, then left their child in the care of the human as they disappeared to god-knows-where.

Yay! Allen is awake! xD I can't believe it took me 3 chapters just to wake him up ;-;

I know that I planned to make this story as 'peaceful' as it is, but few scenes felt so right xD I just want to get the 'feels' out of the way first, before granting them both their desired peaceful lives.

Also! Tell me what you guys think, okay? It always made me happy reading the what you guys thought xD

Anon Review:

Thank you for your kind words, Jinx! I appreciate it xD I'm glad you enjoyed it :) I would want to reply to you personally but I can't ;-; Thank you for reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

"Well?" Madara wasn't a patient person... or _ayakashi_ , so the silence he was treated with as the teen stared at him were starting to get annoying (not to mention rude).

Allen was openly staring, dumbfounded at what he could see through his cursed eye. His previous dream forgotten as he asses the immediate threat sitting just a few meters from him. Sitting there was a female human, lounging on the window as if she own the house – which is understandable, but that's not the case here – and was demanding answers from him, where he came from, what's his purpose, and how he was wounded, and so on.

He didn't pay attention to any of the questions, however. What catches his eye was more horrifying than a level three _akuma._ However, Allen could see the difference between this person and the average _akuma_ he sees. How this person has the darkest aura he'd ever witnessed hovering just above her body, coiling in an uncontrolled manner as the wisps of its dark smoke ebbed out from every inch of her body, almost reaching him in its apparent power.

But, what makes the sight impressive was the outline of what Allen though as a beast, translucent and massive, contained and controlled as the female sat unmoving on the windowsill. Watching and waiting for a chance to pounce at him, ripping him to shred and leaving him to die.

Allen was confused, this... person was obviously not human. His eye had activated but it doesn't reveal the human soul it supposed to have inside an _akuma_ skeleton, chained and weeping for its lost humanity. Was there some kind of new invention the Earl made to conceal the human soul so he couldn't see it? Why did he even want to do that when the only people who could see _akuma'_ s soul was _him?_

After regarding the female with suspicion, he readied his innocence – just in case this... _akuma_ strikes – Allen decided he would ask his own question to this... person.

" _What are you? I've never seen this type of_ akuma _before,"_ Allen voiced out, he didn't dare to make any movement to the apparent threat, but the way his muscle tensed and adrenaline building up inside his body, he was ready to flee if the _akuma_ attacked him.

Madara stared at the young man, not understanding what he just said.

"Oi, brat. You're speaking incoherently! I could hardly understand what you're saying!"

The teen could see the dark aura was directed at him, and he made a haste backward jump, away from the offending aura.

" _But I'm speaking clearly–_ oh," He didn't realize he had been speaking differently than the girl until she pointed it out. Having Cross as a Master definitely helped him in odd ways, he had realized. The redhead would always mutter in distinctive languages he learnt from the various travel – disappearance – across the world when he was drunk, or irritated, or both.

Sometimes, he simply did it to woo women into a date.

It then got to the point that Allen could pick up his distinctive curses despite his drunken habits to sputter nonsense and guessed the languages perfectly. He thought it would be a good idea to follow his idiotic Master's advice to learn 'the way of the people', and learn he did.

He doesn't regret the choice he made at that time and was grateful the man had taught him when he was still there, or else he would have faced his first problem on information gathering.

Language barriers.

"Well... my name is Allen Walker, and I'm from England," Allen said slowly, frowning at the thick accent as he spoke the language.

"So, what are you doing here? Visiting Japan?" Madara asked with a raised eyebrow, probably amused at the teen's accent.

Visiting? He's in _Japan?!_

Seeing the _akuma_ hadn't shown any interest to rip him apart, Allen relaxed his body slightly, finally feeling the numbing pain on his torso.

"I'm not aware I'm in Japan, I'm sure I was sleeping in an alley-way before I ended up," Allen hesitates, considering his option if he should tell the truth to this... person, or making up a believable lie. "here,"

"If you count bleeding to death as sleeping, I'm worried about your sanity," Madara retorted.

Allen's face heat up at the implication. "You brought me here?"

"Technically, I did. But, I wasn't the one who insisted to let you stay here for a while,"

Madara moved from his perch on the windowsill towards Allen, who took a step back cautiously.

"But enough of that, I want to know _what_ you are,"

Allen tensed, warily staring at the pair of slanted yellow eyes that reminded him of a Noah.

Did this _akuma_ know he is an exorcist? It would be understandable if she's wary of him, but Allen had a feeling that this isn't what he meant.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Allen denied, careful to keep his face blank.

"Playing dumb, are you? I saw it with my own eyes, your wound closes itself faster than any human I've ever seen," Madara's eyes glinted as he stared at the bandaged torso.

"Are you suggesting I'm less of a human?" The exorcist scoffed.

Allen's mind were running a thousand mile per second, each thought pointed to a fact he didn't want to acknowledge was part of him, forever denying it within the confines of his mind.

Will she kill him too? Will she call the Earl because he was here?

"You're obviously a human," The girl gazed at his cursed eye in what could only be described as mischief. "I can smell that in you, but what exactly are _you?_ "

Allen sighed in relief. It seems that she mistook his cursed eye as anything inhuman. He hadn't fallen that far yet, he could fix this. No, he _will_ fix it.

"Oh, this?"Allen brushed his hair aside in nonchalance, showing his scarred face to her. "I was cursed. I could see the soul of an _akuma_ with this eye."

"You kept mentioning this ' _akuma',_ what is that? You do know it means Demons, don't you?"

It was clear from her honest curiosity that this person doesn't know what _akuma_ was, even though she emit the same aura as them.

"Well, it's more like a killing machine. From where I came from, there's this... Earl that make deals with humans to resurrect their loved ones. In order to do this, the living person has to call out the name of their loved one. The soul then would reside in the _akuma_ skeleton, where it will be told to kill the person who called them and wear their skin as a disguise."

Allen observed the girl carefully as he explained how _akuma_ was created, her eyes widened slightly, her entire frame stilling as she absorbed the information like a sponge. He could see various emotion swirling in her eye, conflicted.

"And what does this _akuma_ do once it's completed?" By the look of her eye, Allen could tell she had come to the conclusion.

"Yes," He nodded. "they kill anyone on its path to get stronger. The Earl took advantage of human's grieve to create army to destroy humanity."

There was a beat of silence before the girl blankly stare at him. "I should have think of that, that's a brilliant idea,"

Not expecting her response to be so calm and agreeing with the devil named the _Earl_ , Allen bristled. " _What?!_ You're agreeing with a diabolical man that wanted to wipe the entire human populace?"

"Why are you getting so worked up on? Humans destroys anything for their own greed. In fact, this Earl of yours are doing the world a favor by getting rid of you selfish humans," The girl scoffed.

"That might be true, but killing innocent people aren't going to make it better! Just because few people didn't know any better doesn't mean the entire populace have to be eradicated! Don't you see the hypocrisy in that?"

Allen breathed, attempting to calm himself. He could already feel the numbing pain on his chest and idly wondered if it's his flesh stitching itself together.

When the pain recedes slightly, Allen glared at the girl, who were smirking in amusement.

"I can't wait until you meet Natsume, you're gonna like him."

Allen slid down to the _tatami_ floor, leaning his exhausted body against the wall. He hadn't eaten anything yet and it felt like there's a black hole in his stomach, plus, with the amount of blood he had lost from the fight, he would need another day to rest before he could walk around the town to investigate.

Allen fought the urge to sleep right then with the girl in the room – he still considered her a threat –. "Are you going to kill me?" He asked sarcastically.

"What's the point on killing you? Besides, Natsume will be angry if I do that."

Allen stared at the girl one last time, making sure she will keep her word while he sleep.

...

"A man with an army of Demons, huh..."

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 _I'm sorry it took log time to update, I just can't fit the scenes. I feel like Madara is more like an cat-ayakashi when he's not with Natsume (this is why he looks so mischievious here). Sorry if he seems too OOC, But this is how he's gonna treat Allen from now on - well until he earn Madara's trust anyway._

 _Next chapter is where they both meet, I don't wanna cramp a lot more scenes after this._

 _Thank you for everyone who followed, reviewed, and added this story to their favorites! You guys rocks!_


	5. Chapter 5

"See you tomorrow, Natsume!"

"See you guys tomorrow!"

Natsume watched Nishimura and Kitamoto in amusument as they continued to bicker. He was glad that they're not disheartened that he refused their offer after he promised them that he'll go some other day.

He turned to walk on the familiar path towards the forest leisurely, for the first time enjoying his detour inside the forest with ease. It was without a reason, per se, but the _youkai_ in the area had been avoiding him since this morning. Natsume though he was just imagining things, but as he arrived in school, he couldn't see any _youkai_ – they usually wandered in his school – at all, and if he catch a glimpse of them, they would run away.

A part of him was glad that nothing had bothered him today, or tried to kill him – or trying to eat him, you get the idea –, but on the other hand, he was starting to get concerned that even the harmless _youkai_ had avoided him and that's saying something about his ability to attract dangerous _ayakashi_.

So when he heard the bushes rustling just a few feet besides him, he put his guard up. He couldn't be too careful.

"Natsume,"

A white, round head popped up and Natsume visibly relaxed when he saw the familiar face of Nyanko-sensei.

"Oh. It's just you, Sensei,"

"What do you mean it's _just_ me?" The cat fully emerged from the bushes, with a stray twig sticking to his body as he waved his stubby paw dramatically.

The cat trotted towards him and jumped on his shoulder. "Where were you, Sensei?" Natsume questioned once he balanced himself from the force of the jump.

"The guy isn't a threat, too weak to even stay awake for ten minutes." Sensei answered instead. It took a second for Natsume to understand what the cat implied.

"He was awake? Did you ask him anything?"

"He said his name is Allen Walker, he came from this place called England."

Natsume paused. "Hold on, you're telling me he came from the other side of the globe? Are you sure he said he's from _England?_ "

"That's what he told me, he even had a funny way of speaking!" The cat snickered for a moment before an uncharacteristic frown formed on the cat's face. "He didn't know he is in Japan until I asked. He's not a normal human, Natsume, he's been cursed."*

Natsume paled. He had fair share of being cast various curses, but he had always had Nyanko-sensei to help him to resolve his curses. Most people who was unfortunate enough to be cursed usually were living their life in fear, and isolated themself in order to avoid other people to came in contact with their curse.

It was slow and agonizing process. And to have no one to help them is even more painful.

(He was reminded of the unfairness of Taki's curse, she never got a chance to win, and yet she kept quiet about it. Not wanting to involve another people with her problem.)

"Did he..." Natsume paused, "told you what the condition is about? We could help him," he offered hastily when he saw Nyanko-sensei's narrowed.

"If you say he came from the other side of the globe, then I wouldn't know anything about it. _We_ don't like to venture to unknown land, after all."

Natsume could only nod stiffily after what the cat told him and continued his way to the Fujiwara's in an uncomfortable silence.

Maybe this is what Tanuma felt whenever Natsume were dealing with _youkai._ The feeling of utter despair when you know someone is in trouble, but you could do nothing to help them.

It left a bitter taste in his wait.

* * *

"You let him sleep like that?" Natsume asked once he processed what the _ayakashi_ had informed him earlier.

What he saw upon opening a door wasn't what he expected. The white haired teen was leaning against the wall, with one of his legs propped up to support his body as to not fall down. The way his head bent down was askew – no doubt would leave the teen sore. His right hand limp against his side, while his left was wrapped loosely against his abdomen.

Natsume sighed. "Sensei, you could have told him to sleep on his _futon,"_ He opened his closet to retrieve a spare blanket. After rumagging through layers of extra _futon_ – he never really ask the Fujiwaras why they have so many of them, not that he's complaining –, he made his way to the sleeping teen and carefully drapped the blanket around him.

"I don't babysit strays," Sensei said with a scoff.

Natsume smiled gently, even though the prideful _ayakashi_ said that, the cat often had a soft spot for humans. Natsume might not be there to witness it himself, but from the way his Sensei would move to protect him – or anyone, really –, Natsume knew the cat _ayakashi_ wasn't as heartless as the _youkai_ around him implied.

"Come here, Sensei," He beckoned the cat to his lap, which he obliged. Sensei purred in delight as Natsume began to pet his fluffy fur.

He continued to pet the cat _ayakashi_ in a comfortable silence.

...

Natsume stared at the unmoving teen by the wall. He hadn't move an inch except for the occasional twitch on his fingers.

He pulled the blanket over his shoulder and bid Nyanko-sensei good night as the cat jumped to turn off the lights. The cat then settled just beside his head and made himself comfortable.

Natsume closed his eyes, listening to Sensei's calming breath that always lull him to sleep.

* * *

It was midnight when the ceiling just above Natsume's head rippled like water, slowly and steadily expanding until a grotesque appendage appeared. It was long, with several sharp bumps and unnatural bent that made it appear as if it's a tree branch. Several moment passed by before another appendage appeared, unlike the previous one, the latter seemed to end with a blunt bone dripping with what appears to be blood.

The creature seemed to wait a little while longer before its head emerged from the gateway. It was larger than a normal dining table, with hollowed eyes gaping open, unblinking. Several strand of curly, seaweed hair framed the rectangular face. Layers upon layers of fabric covered its lower half of the face in a makesift bandage.

"Natsume... Reiko..." It whispered. Voice dark and hollow as it stared into the sleeping figure of Natsume. Slowly, the twisted appendage moved towards the boy's sleeping figure. Hand hovering above him and slowly presses it down, suffocating Natsume. Adding more pressure as seconds ticks by. When the creature deemed it was safe, its large head moved closer to the struggling body. The bandaged face split open, saliva running down its mouth onto the _futon._

It opened its mouth wider as if it would swallow him whole. "Natsume... Reiko..." It whispered with a tone of delight.

Suddenly, bright light emerged within the room, momentarily blinding the creature with its greenish hue. It directed its gaze aside towards the source, away from the squirming body below it.

Just as it adjusted its vision with the brightness; a sharp, metal-like talons struck it between its hollowed eyes like a hot knife slicing through butter. It screamed in agony before releasing Natsume from its tight hold.

The creature trashed wildly in an attempt to escape, and managed to release itself from the scorching pain of the sharp talons after it smashed whatever was injuring it. The screeching creature made a run towards the window.

"As if I'd let you!" Nyanko-sensei's mark began to glow rapidly, and in seconds, the creature disintegrated away.

It was tense as Nyanko-sensei narrowed his eyes to the white figure coughing on the other side of the room. Natsume ignored it as he tried to regain his breath.

He heaved a deep breath, holding it in for a few moments before releasing it slowly.

"Thank you..." He whispered softly.

Allen coughed one last time before he deactivated his innocence, his body slumped carelessly on the _tatami_ floor. He was tired and sore, especially after activating his innocence in his already weakened state.

"Not bad for a _human_ ," He could hear the emphasis on the word human, he tilted his head to look at the source of the person talking to him and was dumbfounded when he was met with a large, white plush-toy.

He took a second glance at the strangely familiar aura before it clicked.

"Oh... you're that girl,"

Allen slowly lifted his body, using his uninjured arm to support the weight of his body into a sitting position.

"You knew each other?" Natsume asked, then groaned when he remembered that his Sensei probably shape-shifted into a human to talk with him.

The white haired teen nodded, "Are you hurt anywhere?" the teen asked with genuine concern, in which Natsume only smiled and answered that; no, he isn't. "I'm glad then, it almost got you,"

"Wait... you can see them?" Natsume asked in bewilderment. Here, in front of him, this person who just saved him could see _youkai_ as he did.

"I can, only one eye though," The teen pointed at his left eye, and in that moment was when Natsume registered the strange appearance of his eye. His normal azure iris – as he could see on his other eye – was bright red, with an upside-down pentacle. His supposedly white sclera was pitch black. It's a strange sight to see in a human, and in a moment of doubt, Natsume suspected that this person was a _youkai_.

In the end, Natsume only nodded. Accepting his explanation without further question. He knew from experience to not divulge in someone's privacy. He couldn't help but stare at the strange eye.

"How did you do that?" Nyanko-sensei questioned.

"I figured out since you gave out the same aura as _akuma_ ," Natsume turned his questioning gaze to the cat, and mouthed ' _akuma?'._ "my _innocence_ would work. It was risky, since I've never seen anything like that before. Well, before I met you, that is." The teen smiled politely.

Nyanko-sensei nodded, and made his way towards Natsume, who immedietly began to pet the cat in reassurance.

Allen watched the scene with an amused smile.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name, _Mr...?"_

"Natsume, Natsume Takashi. You can call me Natsume." He gestured to the purring cat, "And this is Nyanko-sensei."

"I'm Allen Walker. You can call me Allen."

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

*= I searched for cases where people believe they've been cursed (in Japan, as well as in this manga. Yes, Natsume misunderstood the curse to be malevolent – (because that's all he was ever exposed to) and oh boy were they're unlucky. You can get curses from anywhere, even from a supernatural game of _hitori kakurenbo_ (Literally means "Hide and seek alone"), or simply staring at something you shouldn't.

(I kinda want to include that in future chapter, but idk though, just a thought.)

(Also if you're checking the game out, I hope you don't play that game. _**EVER.**_ Even if you're skeptical and isn't the type of person to believe in such things. Please, heed my warning. Don't mess with anything supernatural.)

I want to write a loooot of supernatural things (as it comes natural with Natsume Yuujinchou universe), but I'm contemplating if I should involve humans OCs (Usually just for certain scene/chapter/arc) as I've got ideas as to where I should get my _Youkai/ayakashi/oni/kami_ character.

I would do time skip if I think some scenes aren't needed.

Thank you for everyone who reviewed, followed, and added this story to their favorite! You all makes me motivated! *^*)9

(Please inform me if I made grammar mistakes or typos. I write this at 4 am xD)


	6. The Lost Lamb (I)

" _One... two... three!" A voice giggled happily as the little girl hopped around the muddy puddle of water around the small park. Her parents watching from a nearby bench with fond smiles. She was just turning six this weekend, and as a present, they would take her to amusement park as she had wished._

 _Her parents agreed, of course, thinking nothing would happen as long as she's around them._

 _It was the last time they saw her._

* * *

 **The Lost Lamb. I**

* * *

If there's one thing Natsume would agree with Nyanko-sensei about their new – temporary – tenant, it was that Allen could eat an entire cart full of food and still had room for another three. The fact that the teen could inhale his food gracefully made Natsume wonder how he was still so _lean_ despite eating monstrous amount of food. Even Nyanko-sensei was flabbergasted at the amount of food disappearing into Allen's supposed black-hole of a stomach.

Allen apologized latter that morning, saying he would pay them back, which Natsume denied almost immediately. "You don't understand, that's my normal serving each meal. I don't want to be indebted to your hospitality, so please, let me." He had asked sincerely and Natsume reluctantly agreed.

They were on their way to Natsume's school, with both Allen and Nyanko-sensei tagging along, with the taller teen request to show him ' _how is this school work like?'._ Natsume felt bad for the white haired teen, on top of being cursed, he didn't know what _'school'_ was.

"What will you guys do while I'm on school?" He directed the question to Allen, who was taking the sight of the small town with childlike curiosity.

"I would like to tour around here, maybe getting a job while I'm at it," At Natsume's questioning glance, Allen winked as if he's humoring him with a secret.

Natsume left it at that, opting to enjoy the comfortable silence until they arrived at his school.

They stopped by the gate. Curious students who were arriving with them openly staring at Allen's figure.

Natsume can't blame them though, in such a small town, when would you get the opportunity to see a foreigner? Only when there's celebrities around. Not only that, Allen's unusual snow white hair had gathered the most attention, coupled with the strange stark red scar on his left cheek that stood out on his pale complexion, everyone were bound to be staring by now.

"I'll go now. See you later Allen-san*, Nyanko-sensei,"

Allen waved at Natsume before he made his way further into the town. With Nyanko-sensei walking on the wall next to his head.

He had to admit that this was rather a quiet town, with almost a non existent traffic on the street. It was like a breath of fresh air, the atmosphere in the town were different from the dark and depressing one back in the Order, understandably so, as the people living in this town doesn't have an insane Earl with an army of _akuma_ wrecking havoc wherever he went to.

It made him relax, somewhat. After what he witnessed the night before, he can't help but be reminded that this town has a unique threat of its own.

"Weren't you his bodyguard?" Allen asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence between the two of them.

Madara didn't answer immediately, preferring to hang the question in the air as they traveled into a more secluded area in the town.

"I just want to make sure you're not a threat to him," Nyanko-sensei narrowed his eyes, momentarily glancing at his left hand warily. He had seen how it had transformed into a metallic claw, and seen how easily it was for him to sunk those sharp talons effortlessly. If Madara was honest, he could say that the teen was used to such threat, judging by how calm he was and the split second decision to draw the _youkai_ 's attention away from Natsume.

He was grateful for the distraction, but also wary of the teen's ability. They had only known each other for less than a day, and Madara won't take any chance for this stranger to possibly hurt Natsume.

Allen gave a small chuckle at the cat's unveiled suspicion. "It's okay, my _innocence_ won't hurt any human being. It's incapable of doing that. So, rest assured, even if I accidentally slashed him, he wouldn't have been hurt. Unless they're not human,"

Madara raised his eyebrow skeptically. "Really? Try stabbing him," The cat directed his gaze to an unsuspecting bystander a block away from them.

"You've got to be joking, did you hit your head somewhere? Not only it's rude, but being attacked suddenly, without prior knowledge, would traumatize him." The cat gave him an unimpressed glare, indirectly telling him that he had no ounce of care if another people got traumatized.

Allen sighed, this cat is unreasonable.

"Then, what do you propose?"

"Not stabbing random civilian for any reason," Allen answered flatly.

The cat seems to be considering what he said, probably remembering how he would get scolded by Natsume if he found out what they were doing.

"If you say so. But if you hurt even a single hair on his head, you're dead." The cat threatened, his aura darkening in response. Allen nodded in agreement, showing him that he has no intention of harming anyone.

"I wouldn't, but I can't say the same to those weird creatures," Allen frowned, remembering how the _youkai_ from last night almost swallowing Natsume. He was sleeping at that time, and wasn't aware of anything around him until he felt his cursed eye activated violently, tugging him from the dreamless sleep to the threat in front of him. Allen was glad that he reacted when he did.

The teen shook the thought away from his head.

"Natsume had always attracted _youkai_ because of his unnaturally strong spiritual powers. They used to only play prank on him, but after some time, the more malevolent spirit had began targeting him. If they eat him, they'll become more powerful."

"So, these things are normal?"

"Unfortunately. He also accepted requests every time they ask him to the point it gets annoying. Do you know how many times I have to save him from annoying spirits wanting to eat him?!" By this time, Allen could see that the cat has forgotten his original goal to question him and had shifted his thoughts to the times Natsume was in trouble.

Allen grinned, enjoying the cat's thunderous tirade of the times he had to save Natsume and tirelessly listed all the 'almost-successful-death' that Natsume narrowly missed.

"And then he'll get himself kidnapped! Sometimes I wonder why I stick around with him. Natsume is going to be the death of me for sure,"

Allen laughed good naturally. "You cared a about him a lot, don't you?"

The cat didn't respond nor made a move to show that he heard what Allen said, which earn him a small chuckle from the silver-haired teen.

Allen smiled wistfully. The cat reminded him of General Cross so much that he was starting to miss the the red haired man's company. Call him crazy, but the man had practically raised him after Mana's death, he's the closest Allen could call as an uncle.

Albeit he's not the most caring uncle in the world, Allen loved his company nonetheless. If it wasn't for him distracting him in the least honorable ways, Allen would still be in depression.

He'd have to thank the man sometimes in the future.

Only after he hit him first, the man had the tendency to disappear in the least favorable times as he could.

* * *

"Who was that, Natsume? I've never seen him around before," Nishimura asked once Natsume was seated on his desk. Several classmate were staring at him questionably, before shrugging it off and continued what they were doing.

"He's an acquaintance. It's his first time here, I'm going to show him around the town today," Natsume answered apologetically, remembering Nishimura's invitation the other day of going to a new cafe in the next town.

"So that's why you can't come? Why didn't you say so?" Nishimura patted his shoulder before giving him a thumbs up, indirectly telling him that he didn't mind.

"Sorry,"

"Don't apologize, man! We can always go some other day, right?"

Natsume smiled gratefully. He didn't have a chance to reply before their teacher slid the door open.

"Settle down, class. Homeroom is about to start."

...

Natsume couldn't concentrate. No matter how hard he tried to pay attention on the board, his eyes would wander to his teacher's back.

It wasn't without a reason, too. There, clutching on her shirt was a _youkai_. A small kid – probably around five years old – with a yellow dress hanging loosely on her small shoulder. She looked pale and thin, he could see the her bony fingers clung into the woman's shirt like a life line and Natsume couldn't help but wonder what had happened to her to make it look like she was starved to death.

Natsume must have been staring at her intently, because the next thing he knew, the little girl uncurled her fingers from the shirt she was hanging on, and started to walk towards him.

"Mister... can you see me?" The girl asked hopefully. The way her brown eyes widen with surprise when he nodded curtly were the answer he needed to know. Natsume tried to feign nonchalance, however, and continued to doodle on his notebook to appear busy.

Her eyes glistened with unshed tears, grateful that she finally found someone who can _see_ her.

Natsume raised his hand and excused himself from the class. Holding the little girl's hand to make sure she was following him.

Once he arrived to the unused storage room, Natsume closed the door with one last look on the deserted hallway and began ushering the small _youkai_ inside.

"What are you doing here? What's your name?"

Natsume asked, wiping her tears with his thumbs as he waited patiently for her to calm down.

"My name... is Haru..." She said between her sobs, hiccuping slightly as she attempted to form a coherent sentence. "I can't find my parents... I was with this nice Uncle... he told me I could get as many cakes for my birthday if I go with him..."

Natsume's heart sank upon hearing her, she was a victim of kidnapping then. However, that didn't explain her appearance as a spirit.

"You see, I'll be turning six in a few days... and my mommy and daddy promised to bring me to the amusement park... I was distracted with toys... and I couldn't find them," Her voice quivered as a wave of sadness washed over him.

 _She was a human child that turned into a wandering spirit._

"We'll find your parents, okay? How about we search them now?" Natsume smiled softly, taking her bony hand and rubbing her palm reassuringly.

Natsume ignored the nagging thought he felt on the back of his head when he knowingly skipped the rest of the school.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

*= Natsume called Allen with the suffix - _san_ because he assumed Allen is older than him (technically he is older). But Allen called Natsume with his family name without suffixes. This will be addressed in future chapters. So stay tuned!

Yes, I just made Natsume skip school to help a wandering spirit (please don't do this).

I was thinking of making him wait till the end of the school, but knowing Natsume, he would get distracted with the spirit to pay much attention anyway.

Thank you so much for reviewing, reading, following, and favoriting! You guys hold a special place in my heart *u*)

Reply for the Guest reviewer: It's okay! Your English is good, no need to apologise! I'm glad you enjoyed this story c: Thank you for checking out my work. It makes me happy x).

 **Edit: Changed few words, added some, and fixed this chapter. (March 6, 2017)**


	7. The Lost Lamb (II)

**Important Note at the bottom. In the meantime, please enjoy this belated update!**

Natsume sighed, watching the spirit – Haru – floating around in his class room.

He was so close on skipping the class, and he had belatedly realize that it was going to put him into so much trouble – from the stray _youkai_ to the school finding out he wasn't there – if he were to recklessly skip school (which he did sometimes, but it was different because they weren't the _Fujiwara_ s). Thus, Natsume decided to stay put until the class is over.

But here what's troubling him. The child – _spirit –_ was distracting him. With how she continues to try and gain reaction from his classmates by moving their pen across their table or the occasional falling book from the bookshelf on the back of the classroom. And if that wasn't enough, the window would randomly be opened to let the gust of chilly spring wind inside.

At least it was a random occurance to his classmates, the inability to see the spirits is a blessing sometimes. But these random occurances only managed to distract Natsume – and the exasperated sigh that sometimes followed each prank of the girl's had gained his teacher's attention multiple times – as he was the only one who could witness the her in the act.

He wasn't amused.

...

"I can't believe Minami-sensei actually remembered our homework!"

Natsume smiled sheepishly, glad that he had done his part of the homework the night before.

"How come you didn't do yours, Nishimura?" Kitamoto asks, bewildered.

Nishimura wailed. "Because I thought he would forget to collect the homework, like he always does."

Kitamoto sighed, "You should have done yours, Nishimura. How about we do our homework together so someone could keep an eye on you and make sure you've done yours?" he suggested a grin, which only make the brunet groan.

However, Natsume was no longer paying attention on the ongoing conversation, nor hearing Nishimura's reply as his gaze focused to the small spirit walking out of their classroom.

"I'll be right back," Without a backward glance, Natsume rushed out of the classroom to the direction where he last saw the bright sun-dress the child-spirit went to.

* * *

Allen looked at his surroundings with the air of despair he reserved only for the Asia Branch.

He was sure that this is the third time he saw the same lamp-post on the slightly cracked sidewalk, the same black banner with gold writings – though he couldn't read anyting because Cross hadn't had the time to teach him to read kanji – and the same sugary smell of a bakery shop.

He was lost on a foreign town with language he couldn't read.

It wasn't really foreign since the Spirit had tagged along with him until a few hours ago.

" _Good, now that I've shown you places, I'm going to check on something."_ That's what the cat had said before leaving him alone in the city.

He should have said that he's bad with direction earlier, to avoid _this_ from happening.

Allen groaned at the prospect of not getting back in time before Natsume would get worried. That is, if he found the way home.

He shuddered.

* * *

"Are you sure it's here?" Natsume asked when they arrived at a rather run down amusement park with the small – spirit – girl leading him through a small gap between the crumbling gate.

The school had ended a while ago, and with various excuse he could find to convience his friends that he had some urgent matter to attend to – it was harder to convience Tanuma or Taki from tagging along, he just couldn't bear to get his friend involved in something he decided on a whim –, Natsume left the school premise with the bubbly spirit to lead him.

 _How long has this place been abandoned?_ He wondered briefly. The gate has fallen off, torn by age. The surrounding wall around the park were covered with thick layers of ivy vines. As he went further inside the park, he noted how most of the ride has crumbled and covered with rust.

"Mister...?" Natsume returned his attention back to the small girl, now a few pace ahead of him.

"Ah, sorry. I was just a bit distracted." The little girl only nodded and gestured him to follow.

Natsume began to walk after her, taking in every single detail he could and remembering the path they had came from. He stared at her transqulent back, trying to gauge any response from her as he began to make a small talk. The spirit hadn't said anything for a while, and honestly, it was starting to make Natsume cautious.

Having had seen the spirit bubbly personality, this contrast change had thrown him off guard.

He could deal with chattery _youkai_ , or slighty _more_ violent ones, as they would likely blurt out whatever demand they seem to expect from him. At least it made him aware of their real intention. However, the same couldn't be said with the quiet ones.

And so, after maneuvering through another collapsed ride, Natsume finally asked her what she wanted him to do because it was starting to make him anxious.

"I was there... with others." She paused, taking another turn to the left, and walked silently until they reached a medium sized two-story building.

Natsume looked at the building sceptically. It was rather odd for a gothic style building to be in the middle of the park, but considering that it has an eerie atmosphere, one that's only found in a haunted house, Natsume could accept that it's one of the main attraction at the park.

Natsume shuddered. He never had a good experience involving a haunted house. One of the reason that he could see a legimate _youkai_ , and his classmate would often tease him because he kept seeing a strange monster lurking out on the shadow, or when he screamed for no apparent reason when they ventured into one.

Needless to say, that was the first and the last time he'd ever step foot into a haunted house.

"It's here... we are inside... that man brought us here... and left." The spirit began to phase through the closed double doors, and left Natsume to wonder if he should follow her or wait for her. After a few minutes went by without the girl's tell-tale transquelent figure, Natsume decided he would follow her inside.

He pushed the wooden double door slowly, cringing when the hinge creak at the disturbance. He left it open to give the room more lightning, and a quick gateway if they ever needed to escape.

The first thing he noticed were how dusty the building is, as the wave of dust seemed to assault him the moment he opened the room, making it hard to breathe without coughing. The next thing he noticed were how dark it was, with the light from the dusty windows and the open door as the only source of lightning, he couldn't see much inside the dimly lit room.

He silently wondered if he was doing the right thing by going to this place, but the girl had said this is where her body was. Something the spirit had been adamant on retrieving.

He looked around curiously, he never expected anything much from a former haunted house. But there was something especially eerie with the abnormally well kept painting a few paces in front of him, if he was honest, it was creeping him out. Maybe it was to set the atmosphere for the rest of the way as visitors venture the rest of the building?

Natsume was too caught up with his musing that he did not notice the eyes that was following his movement as he went deeper inside the building.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry for the late update (and shorter chapter), I've written half of this right after I finished last chapter but I got no motivation nor inspiration to continue it, in short; I was on writer block. I had a lot to stress at IRL, so I'm sorry if it affects my updates. (I don't have any update schedule, I will update whenever the chapter is ready.)**

Regarding the Ocs, most of them – if not all – are going to be one time only. They won't stick on for too long, just like the manga for Natsume Yuujinchou, the problem is, since I'm going to have Allen to work, I had no idea who are going to be his coworkers. There's already one side character from Natsume and I'm thinking of using her. Should I use OCs for the rest of his coworkers or should I _borrow_ some character from another anime to fill the space? Their background and story will be simple and explained of course.

It's not that I don't want to use OC, I just found it hard to maintain consistency for them, OR even remember that I even used OCs at all.

On another note, what should Allen call Nyanko-sensei? Everyone has nickname for him so I thought it would be fun if Allen has one too XD All the names I was thinking of were lame ;-; so I need more suggestion.

(was thinking of nick-naming him Maru for Allen lmao)

So, don't be afraid to tell me what you think guys, I don't bite. I don't mind constructive criticism as well, because I'm not the most descriptive authors out there.

Thank you so much jy24, Guests, zacuna, GenderlessPerson, and Firehedgehog for reviewing! as well as people who read and followed/favorited. You guys seriously made my months! It was full of misery *gives hugs* that's why I'm so happy for the feedback!


	8. The Lost Lamb (III)

**This story will be a bit darker than the original Natsume Yuujinchou.**

* * *

There's just something undeniably odd about this place. From the torn gate to the mere atmosphere the whole park hold as he walk deeper and deeper inside the building. He had to admit he was oblivious to the fact that the whole building was coated with a thick layer of miasma. And he regretted not taking precautions of it, he was surely getting careless. Natsume almost gagged at the way it subtly invaded his being and slowly suffocate him the longer he breathed into the poisonous air.

This wasn't some chemical composition gone wrong, but it was something emitted by certain types of _yokai,_ or even God– the God of Calamity, for example, was often told to emit such aura that people who were exposed to it on long periods of time died later on –. It wasn't uncommon, but the fact that he had walked right into the trap was worrying.

Natsume regretted going in alone without Nyanko-sensei... the cat always made sure he was well protected, and thus, venturing alone in a foreign – not to mention dangerous – territory was a big mistake.

A horrible, terrible mistake.

He shouldn't have gone alone.

He had called for Haru, to stay close to him, and even suggested they should come by on a later date when he was more than prepared, maybe with some talismans. But she had refused. He could understand her, without getting her body back, her soul won't rest in peace.

However, to do so, they would have to encounter the being that was emmiting the poisonous air sooner or later.

There was a malevolent _youkai_ inside the building. He was sure of it.

He lost his footing as he stepped over a broken door.

"What the–!"

The weathered wooden floor beneath him crumbled with his weight. He should have seen that coming, too.

* * *

Madara skipped further into the forest as he kept chanting ' _Sake'_ happily as if it was a prayer. He had left the white boy alone in the city, and for once, he had time to actually enjoy his free time.

(Considering he had partied a couple of days ago, Madara won't admit that he might have a bit of alcoholic tendency as Natsume so fondly accuse him of).

He ventured inside the forest not without a purpose, however. As he also made sure to snoop around for more information about a certain Exorcist.

A rumor had started a few sunrise ago, that the Matoba Clan had a powerful ally. A witch, they said, who was able to predict the future. Madara scoffed at that, saying prediction about the future is what the _God_ and _Goddess_ had so carefully hidden. It wasn't something the humans should meddle on, and it certainly was something that shouldn't be known. It was taboo to even be talked about. But somehow, the Matoba Clan had gained an ally to do that.

Which beg the question, where did they find it? How did they find it? And the most important question, what would they do with all the information they had?

If the rumors were true, they could be a threat to the spirit realm.

Madara faintly heard the sound of a bell slowly approaching him. He knew whom it belonged to even without seeing them.

A massive figure dropped from the sky, easily towering his small lucky-cat frame. Madara inclined his head upward to see the grinning face of a smug – too smug, always smug – horse _yokai._ He scoffed at the blatant insult from the other, considering he preferred his cat-form than his massive beast form.

"So, are you here to make fun of me or are you going to tell me something useful?"

"Ah, straight to the point as always, Madara." The horse- _yokai_ laughed.

Madara doesn't reply, prompting Misuzu to stop laughing. They stared at each other for a while, silent, before Misuzu sighed and lowered himself to the ground. He retrieved something from the wide sleeve of his _kimono_ and placed it between them. The cat raised his eyebrow at the seemingly harmless brown wooden box. It was small, small enough to be held by a normal human hand. There was no incriminate symbol or anything written on it, but Madara could feel the pulse of foreign power the box emit.

"What's this?" He does not touch the box, wary of what it could do to him.

"I found it on one of the Matoba's residence. Apparently, it was important enough for them to make the head himself to guard it." The horse grinned even wider. Apparently, the prospect of being chased down by a ruthless exorcist doesn't bother him.

"You stole it? Are you out of your goddamn mind?"

"They haven't found me yet, but I figured it's better to stay with you. I don't know what it was, but it would purify you if you touch it directly. Be careful with that, Madara." Misuzu warned nonchalantly, as if he had seen what it could do. And judging by his wide – too wide smirk – the horse had witnessed it himself.

Madara's eyes narrowed to slits, "You want me to give it to Natsume," he concluded. If possible, Misuzu's grinned wider.

That was the only logical explanation Madara could think of at the moment, if what ever it is inside the box could harm them, then having it on the boy's possession would keep it safe. He would be the last person to be suspected of stealing it, too.

"He's the only human I trust," Madara trotted closer to the box and picked it up. As soon as it made contact with his stubby paw, he felt a wave of thick and unveiled energy ooze out of the tiny box. It feels strangely familiar the longer he held it.

By the rumble of voice that originated from the horse- _yokai,_ his surprise must've shown on his face.

"Then I'll trust that in your hand until I found out how it works."

Madara considered it. Whatever in the box was undeniably powerful to make Misuzu, of all _yokai,_ to steal it. If what he told him was true, then it'll be dangerous if the Matoba Clan used it, he wouldn't even begin to imagine what kind of carnage they would create on the spirit world if they were to use it.

The lucky-cat put the box in front of him, no longer wanting to touch it for obvious reason.

"What of the witch?"

Misuzu held his gaze for a moment. "It wasn't exactly a witch, it could predict certain prophecy, but it couldn't see into the future like we expected,"

"Prophecy, huh... why would the Matoba clan need it then?" Madara asked no one in particular.

The silence that stretched longer than he was comfortable in was his answer.

They are definitely planning something, though what it was, Madara has no idea. And if his guess was correct, the only reason Misuzu would willingly share information gathered by his followers would mean that the horse _yokai_ had come to the same conclusion as he had.

Madara had to warn Natsume. The boy was too careless for his own good to be left alone.

* * *

Natsume rubbed his aching back. Having fallen back-first onto the concrete floor wasn't something he'd like to experience anytime soon. The impact had made him light headed, and he had to struggle to breath for a few minutes before he could calm down. The poisonous air hadn't exactly helped him either, as he coughed a couple of times before he regained some semblance of control over his respiratory system.

"Haru...?" Natsume rubbed his eyes off of dirt, squinting his eyes as he felt it stung for a brief moment before his eyes watered.

Once he could see his surrounding, or what little he could see, Natsume was proven that his earlier suspicion were correct.

The room were lit by spirit flames scattered in a seemingly random fashion. Its bluish hue made it harder to see deeper into what he assumed as the underground-floor.

Natsume warily stood up, careful not to make any sudden move in case something would attack him.

He looked around in the dimly lit room, he could recognize some paper scattered on the floor as newspapers, though he couldn't pinpoint what exactly it was about.

He felt something tap his leg, and Natsume froze for a second. He hesitantly looked down and sighed in relief when he saw that it was just Haru.

"Haru, where were you?"

The child looked at the darker part of the underground floor, and pointed. "I was there."

Natsume followed the finger pointing at the general direction of what he assumed was her body was. He didn't make an immediate move, however, as he carefully asses the situation they were in.

They could have simply take it and leave the place. But there's something nagging him on the back of his mind, call him paranoid, but anyone in his should would be wary as well. The fact that they hadn't see anything out of place aside from the spirit flame was something that had made him wary. He knew something was inside the building, but he didn't know exactly where it was.

The silence of the building wasn't helping either, he couldn't hear anything except for his breath.

He decided to wait a little while longer, and he was thankful that Haru didn't do anything to disturb him as he took everything he could see and filed it at the back of his mind. Insicntively, he look upwards. Where a hole was created when he fell through.

Natsume scanned the other side of the room to locate any escape route. He couldn't afford to be unprepared in this situation. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw a metal railing, it stretched from the floor towards the upper floor.

Feeling confident that he had a chance to run away if things go awry, Natsume carefully approached the direction Haru had pointed out earlier.

As he went further into the underground floor, the spirit flame had slowly reduced in number, making the room dimmer than it initially was. He stopped just in time for Haru to sequeal in delight as she located her body.

Natsume sighed in apparent relief. Glad that they could finally get out of the building now that they've found what they're looking for.

"Isn't it great, Haru? Let's go home, okay?"

The joy was short lived, however, as a low growl answered him.

Without a warning, a sharp, forked claw tore its way through the darkness. Separating him from the little girl's spirit from the impact the claw made just in front of him. Preventing Haru to be closer with him.

He couldn't register anything else other than a horrifying screech that followed soon after.

He knew it was a bad idea the moment he walked into the park.

* * *

 **Again, nothing interesting happened here, I hope I could finish this arc sooner lol. (originally only planned to be 3 chapter long, but look where we are now lol).**

 **Seems like people ignored my AN on the last chapter. Oh well.**

 **I'm going to involve 3 character from DGM. Can you guess who they are?**

 **Thank you to Lilaila, jy24, Mary 2000, and Guest for the review! Also thanks to people who followed and favorited!**

 **I'm too tired to check for grammar mistakes, so if you see any, just inform me! :)**


	9. The Lost Lamb (Finale)

Natsume crawled backwards, barely registering the horrifying scream that tore its way from his throat.

Standing in front of him was a huge monstrosity of a malevolent _youkai_. He was sure it was the one he had felt the entire day, but he had no time to asses its aura, as the serpent-like _youkai_ moved.

Natsume held his breath, frozen in place. The _youkai_ had bent its body forward, as if in animalistic curiousity, at him. The remnant of light lit by the spirit flames made it easier for him to see _it._ It was large, with a strange metallic shine to it, body coiling in what he identified bones – how many were there, he had no idea –, and there were few twists on its body that made his blood ran cold. He couldn't believe it, this was the first time he had seen something so utterly vile and sickening, never in his teenage life had he saw such horrendous _youkai._

Along the body were faces, carefully crafted into the individual scales as big as his hand – or something bigger, but logic had failed him at the moment – their face froze into a silent scream, and he grimly wondered if their face had been forcibly taken away when they were still alive.

Natsume found himself staring at the _youkai._ Despite its serpentile appearance, there was a significant change on the scales, fading into a pure white skin. From there, he could identify limbs just like human arms – although longer, and more threatening – on each side. And finally, he stared at what he assumed to be the 'head' of the _youkai._ With no neck to attach it, it simply looked like a blob of flesh, with mouth stretched wide that gave the impression that the _youkai_ had always had that face-splitting grin. Like many other _youkai_ , its eyes were hollowed, dark, and unseeing. But, Natsume had a feeling that it didn't need eyes to find the next victim.

He shuddered.

His attention was brought back the the warm, damp, and dangerously close presence of the _youkai._ It had leaned closer to him, and Natsume was forced to lean back farther away from the prying beast. Its breath was as foul as a decaying corpse, and he cringed when he felt its saliva dripping on his leg. He did not move away, however; as he was too terrified to even breath in such a close proximity with the youkai. His shirt had drenched in sweat, and he ignored the way his heart thumped loudly, hammering away in his chest. This was the first time he felt this strongly toward a spirit. He had met a fair share of cold blooded _youkai_ before, but this certainly take the cake.

It wasn't the prospect of getting killed in a cold blood, possibly having his body – or perhaps soul, as the remains indicated – devoured mercilessly. But the thought that he'd die alone, without anyone knowing where he was, terrified him.

He didn't want to just be a figment of a passing memory, especially not to the people whom he cared about.

A low hiss pulled him out of his thoughts, forcing him back to the current mess he was in.

" _Smell... good..."_ It said with a hiss, and Natsume inwardly cringed at the foul smell that assaulted him. It seemed to be the wrong thing to do, because the next thing he knew, the beast has charged towards him with a ferocity of a raging tornado.

Natsume instinctively rolled aside, watching as the snake made a dive to where he was moments ago.

The room rumbled with force, and for a moment his fear was replaced by worry.

" _Come here, you little brat!"_ The voice hissed, low and ferocious.

Natsume did not hesitate running this time, his survival instinct kicking in as the _youkai_ give chase. He didn't look back as he felt another rumble, afraid that if he did, he would freeze in place as the snake consumed him.

Natsume shook his head, now was not the time to get distracted.

" _Found you..._ " It sang.

He gasped as the air left his lungs, he was suddenly very much aware of how much his chest hurt, and how hard it had been when he took a breath. Natsume could feel his body slam against a hard surface, and he desperately ignored the pain on his head as his throat was chocked in a vice grip. The _youkai_ had caught him. The _youkai_ then would eat him and take his face as a trophy on his dark scales.

He gritted his teeth, willing the pain to go away as he concentrated on staying conscious.

It might have been his desperation, but he was suddenly reminded of the names on his Book of Friends. He thought over the numerous names and faces of the _youkai_ he had met, recalling their wish to have their name returned to them as neither Reiko nor Natsume had called any of them to aid him.

Except one.

He remembered a _youkai_ that would willingly help him, having said he was worthy to hold his name, and Natsume clung to the desperation to stay alive to remember his promise of never using them. But this situation was dire, it was life and death decision, and he didn't have much time to mull over the consequences of calling over a _name._

And so, concentrating whatever power remained in his state, he called his name loudly, clearly, and so full of desperation he could taste it in the air.

" _Misuzu!"_

* * *

Misuzu was flying to his domain when he felt a tug at the core of his being, and then, without warning, he was tugged fiercely towards the source of the powerful summon.

This one was a bit different, since he felt nothing tying him to the summoner's command, and it left him wondering why Natsume – of all people – would risk calling him without a protection charm. But his question was answered when he saw a serpent-like _youkai_ chocking the boy out of his life.

Natsume was still struggling, and Misuzu understand what he had to do without his command.

Using his massive figure, he stomped hard at the beast's coiled body, in which it responds with a shrill shriek and releasing it's death grip from the boy's neck.

The horse _youkai_ had to applaud the little human for holding on for so long.

"You're always in trouble," He commented offhandly, reaching forward and gently tugged the small human behind him.

The boy coughed few more times, and it worried him that something might be wrong with the way his voice croaked tiredly.

"I'm sorry for calling you out so suddenly..." The human child replied, caressing his throat in attempt to ease the pain in his neck.

Misuzu snorted, averting his gaze away from the pained teen towards the serpent-like _youkai._

"To have the attention of a Suiko[1], you must've ventured into its territory. Although..." He trailed off, he couldn't leave the _youkai_ alive, as he knew it would certainly target Natsume more than it should have. They were known for their ill-tempered nature, it wasn't beyond them to carry out revenge even if Natsume had died on its hands.

"You dare to touch this Human with your vile hands," He began, and the horse _youkai_ had to ignore the chocked breath from Natsume. It didn't matter if the boy dislikes him even more. This is necessary to carry out, if he didn't, Natsume and his descendant would suffer greatly. Killing it now would be salvation to Natsume.

"And you shall bear the concequences," He felt another tug on his _furi_ [2]. He ignored Natsume in order to give the malevolent _youkai_ his full attention.

"Wait-Misuzu! You can't be thinking of killing it, can you?!" He made no move to acknowledge the human's words. Besides, it didn't matter what the human think of him.

But then again, the boy had been desperately trying to get his attention, and possibly was begging him to not kill it.

Maybe, he can spare the boy some gory memory.

Misuzu carefully moved his hand, trying not to accidentally smack Natsume with it, and rested it on top of the boy's head. It could be mistaken for reassurance if one doesn't know what he would do, but he hoped it was the last thing Natsume remembered of this day.

He muttered a soft prayer, a simple sutra of protection, and his hand glowed in response to the charm he bestowed the child. And soon enough, Natsume was laying limp on the floor, unconscious.

"I believe you have dealt enough harm to this child," Misuzu sneered lowly.

Without an ounce of hesitation, Misuzu leaped forward, ripping the snake off as quickly as possible.

He wasn't known for being forgiving, after all.

* * *

Allen would be in the next chapter, I promise.

I don't have extensive knowledge of Buddhism **OR** Shinto, so if you have any good reference I could use, feel free to review or PM me directly c:

[1] Suiko is a water-type youkai that prey on human as vampire would, though they also consumed their soul. I had originally written this _youkai_ randomly, and I searched google and there I found a similar _youkai_ that I was writing on. I altered the appearance, of course, and their domain.

[2] Furi is the sleeve of a kimono, y'know, the part where you can sway it around?

Thank you so much to; Silvermane1, and jy24 (y'know, you may have become the favorite user of many authors, I always seen you in review section lol) for reviewing , thank you so much for those who read, followed, and added my story to their favorites! It means so much to me x3 (especially in these fandom lol)

I have finals in two days and what do I do? Updating a fanfic!

See you guys later


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning: heavy amount of dialogue.**

* * *

"There was no summoning circle, Madara, the kid called me out of desperation," Misuzu once again explained to the dumbfounded Madara, who still hasn't gotten over the fact that Natsume could pull off something as impressive – albeit dangerous – as that. Frankly, if Misuzu wasn't the one who experienced it himself, he wouldn't have believed anyone who claimed that, either – no matter how strong their spiritual power was.

"But it's still dangerous, to call _youkai_ without a binding pack, did he wanted to die?"

"It's better to teach him how to defend himself. Thankfully, it was I that he called and not the other _youkai_ , I would've preferred it that way. We can't let these low-life creature eat him – if he decided to call them recklessly,"

Madara's frown deepened at the prospect of letting Natsume hurt, even if it's the guise of training. Misuzu had to hide a mocking snort at the cat's behaviour. He was too attached to the kid, even though he denied it fervently.

"I will train him... in due time, I don't want to push his body past it's limit, he has already suffered so much today,"

Misuzu glanced at the boy's bandaged neck. The _Suiko_ almost had chocked him to death, if it wasn't for his quick thinking, the boy might've died. He was glad that the boy had escaped death in a nick of time, if he didn't...

He was sure he won't be the only one hunting for blood.

...

"By the way, Madara. Who was that kid? Another stray?"

There was a snort.

"Natsume's stray. Honestly, the kid is too kind for his own good," Madara sipped the warm green tea the strange white haired human had brought, and now that he think about it, something about this was too familiar. The beast may haven't noticed it, but he was starting to warm up to the stranger – even stranger than Natsume himself, if he had to be honest – kid. There was a slight difference, but Madara wasn't as distrustful as he did to the other human as he did for the silveret.

Neither of them said anything for a while, and Misuzu let the beast quietly ponder over the information he had given him earlier

Misuzu was silent as he watched the sleeping teen breathe shallowly, with beads of sweat dampening his shirt.

"Something about him seemed familiar, though I couldn't pinpoint exactly what it is."

The cat nodded in acknowledgement.

"He smells of human and yet, at the same time, he wasn't exactly _human_. I saw it with my own eyes, Misuzu, no one heals that fast. Not even _youkai,_ " The cat huffed, seemingly out of frustration. "But he hasn't harmed Natsume, yet."

Misuzu watched in amusement as the cat moved towards Natsume, grabbing the damp rag from the boy's forehead with his stubby paw before rinsing it into a bowl of cold water. After a few moments, he squeezed some excess water, straightening the damp rag as best as he could, then putting it on the boy's forehead.

The larger _youkai_ grinned.

"It seems like you have everything under control, Madara. I will take my leave," Misuzu doesn't wait for a response before turning his back and flew through the air.

* * *

There was something damp and cold pressed on his forehead. Gradually calming his raging fever in check.

His body felt like it was on fire, with bouts of random headaches he received when there's loud noises. He was sick, he knew that, but he also hoped that the occupants arguing in his room would left him to rest.

"Ugh..." He groaned, the noises had become unbearable, and upon noticing that he was awake, their voice fell to the hushed whispers, with occasional grunts and something clattering in the room.

"Shh! You're waking him up!"

Someone took the cooling pad off of his forehead as he attempted to sit up, and Natsume could feel himself being guided into a sitting position.

"Here, drink this," Natsume blinked, slowly adjusting to the dimly lit room. He stared at the cup of water in front of him, and then to the metallic-red arm that was holding the cup in place.

Wordlessly, Natsume drank the warm water. "Thank you, Allen..."

...

"How long was I asleep?" Natsume asked once he finished the small bowl of soup, courtesy to a very worried Touko-san. He put the bowl beside him, eyening the various occupants in his room.

Middle-class _youkai_ were sitting beside him, with a stack of unidentified herb sitting innocently in front of them. Natsume had to smile at their antics, even though they claimed that he was weak, they cared enough to bring him what they believe to be pain reliever (which he doubt would even work on humans like him), or cure. Hinoe was calmly sipping into her cup, talking in a hushed whisper with a serious Nyanko-sensei – huh, it's been a while since he saw the cat being that serious – who wasn't even remotely drunk. He suspected he hasn't been drunk in a while, with the lack of _sake_ bottle in the room, he was sure the cat didn't even attempt to smuggle some into his room.

"Approximately a couple of days," Natsume glanced to his left, it was Allen who answered him, as the rest of the occupant weren't quite paying attention to him – save for the occasional worried glances.

"I hope I didn't worry Touko-san..."

"Oh, you made her worry, alright. Same with these idiots," Natsume doesn't have to guess which idiots Nyanko-sensei meant when the two middle-class _youkai_ leaned uncomfortably close to him.

"We came here as soon as we heard the news, Natsume-sama!"

"That's right, that's right!"

"And some of your classmates came to check on you," Natsume paled when he heard what Sensei said.

The cat must've noticed this, or rather, his inner thoughts as a snort was heard, and Natsume felt something heavy settled on his lap. "Don't worry, I made sure the other _youkai_ were not here when they came," _Not that they could see them._

"They also left you these books, it was notes on class you have missed," Natsume glanced on his table, where a stack of books were neatly arranged and sorted. He suspected that Allen was the one who did it, as none of the _youkai_ could understand subjects of human studies.

"You'll have to stay home for another day, or two, depending on how much the miasma affected you,"

Natsume nodded, accepting Hinoe's suggestion with ease. He doesn't feel well enough to walk, with how difficult it was when he tried to sit up, not to mention going to school with his injuries.

(He doesn't want his friends to see the bandage on his neck, as they would have drawn the wrong conclusion on _how_ he received the injury in the first place.)

"How was that... Suiko?" He asked, hesitant. The last thing he remembered encountering the malevolent _youkai_ was getting chocked. It wasn't exactly a pleasent experience, but he wanted to know if the _youkai_ still existed.

"It's gone. Misuzu purified it,"

Natsume furrowed his eyebrows, _Misuzu could do that?_

"More importantly, why did you even go there in the first place? You didn't tell me anything!" The cat huffed, poking his cheeks repeatedly until he picked him up away from his face.

"What do you mean, Sensei? It was you who wanted to investigate the place,"

They all stopped what they were doing and stared at him blankly. They were silent, and faces so incredibly blank he could paint something on it. However, as the silence stretched longer, he couldn't contain the confusion. He remembered the cat saying something about haunted amusement park, and a malevolent spirit currently residing inside. So why were they all looking at him like he's grown another head?

"Natsume," Allen said softly, placing his gloved hand on his shoulder and guided him back to lay down. "I think you should rest," Natsume looked at him in confusion, staring at his only azure eye with unanswered questions. Why were they behaving so strangely?

"But-"

"We'll answer your questions later. You should rest now,"

Was there something they didn't want to tell him...?

* * *

 **Well, nothing much happened here, but this chapter is more like transition to what I'm planning for the future chapters. I hope you enjoyed it. And yes, Allen is home, though I'll explain it in later chapter on how he got home, lol.**

To Anon reviewer: Thank you for the kind review! I'm glad you find it pleasant for your taste :p

Thank you so much to the people who reviewed on the last chapter: **jy24** , **BasilSing** , **Silvermane1** , and **Anon**. : ) Thank you for reading, following, and putting this story in favorite, guys!

(if you have any feedback about anything at all, don't hold back on that review box XD)


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Friendly reminder that most OCs (well, not really OCs since I'll be borrowing some of them from a different anime. Don't worry, you don't have to watch/read the original series to know. Since all I'm borrowing are only names and appearance) I will put here (ayakashi) are not permanent thing. They'll mostly disappear in a few chapters at most (I'm trying to be faithful to the original source of Natsume since almost every youkai who appeared will disappeared in just 1 episode). So rest assured, they're nothing but tools to advance the plot (is it just me or did I just sounds like Lelouch?).**

* * *

As an _ayakashi_ who lived for millennia, he could say his life is... static at the moment. There's no excitement with his everyday life. There's no _ayakashi_ to challenge him of his land, no human to prank, and no more Gods and Goddess to punish him.

His life was, and is utterly empty. Devoid of any excitement brought by his companions who was no longer around, his companions who willingly defended him in the face of unknown _human_ force known as _Onmyouji_.

(He didn't know if humans who called themselves Onmyouji were still there or not – they provided a much needed entertainment with their vast spells and tricks that only humans could think of – or if they had established some sort of organization with different names).

The _onmyouji_ was strong enough to eradicate or seal his followers into an unthinkable life imprisonment inside – he shuddered as he saw the small, too small – cattle, with their free will stripped off of them and were enslaved as _Shiki_ to do their dirty human bidding.

There was nothing but regret as he remembered every single one of their names, of his friends and allies whom had sacrificed themselves on his stead. To protect him.

As the time flew, he began to find out ways to repel their spells, and these humans that called themselves as _Onmyouji_ grew agitated as he grew stronger and stronger each day, whereas their power as _onmyouji_ (blessed by the Deities few decades ago) withered with their blood. Their power stripped off of them slowly with their dirty human blood.

And before he knew it, humans who were blessed with the Sight had become a rare species, often chained inside the four walls to continue their duties as a messenger of God through the confines of their shrine.

After all, humans life were nothing but a fickle thing. Too short to be considered a threat.

He doesn't know how many centuries had passed with barely any challenge, and it only cemented his suspicion that the human race has lost the Sight.

That was, until a stray child of man – too young, too delicate to be alone in a forest – found him.

" _You look strong, what's your name?"_ It asked. Surprise evident in its face upon seeing the strange _ayakashi_ calmly sitting between a small shrine and an ancient tree. They normally wouldn't ask him questions, more or less could _see_ him, but this human child had certainly erased his belief that there's no longer human blessed with the Sight.

He directed his gaze onto the small human; it had beautiful and long sandy-golden hair, with a wide – too wide, too curious – yellow eyes. His gaze then were directed to the small wooden tool decorated with arrays of spells written on to a piece of paper. Was it another Onmyouji? He quickly erase the thought as fast as it appeared. There were no longer any Onmyouji left, and if it did, they're still a poor imitation to the real deal.

" _No_ ayakashi _is as ignorant as you think to give out their name willingly,"_ He simply said, and the human child flopped down in a nearby root to sit on. Amusement decorating its face.

" _How about we play a game?"_ It said instead, a small, mischievous smile on its lips.

He began to think if this was some sort of trap to have him sealed inside some random trees like its predecessor had done to him. Nevertheless, he beckoned the small human to continue its proposal. It had been too long for him to not accept any kind of entertainment he could get from humans with the Sight.

" _If I lost you can eat me right here, and if I win you have to write your name for me. Deal?"_

He barely noticed the sly smirk on the child's face as their hand met to strike a deal.

* * *

"How do you read this one?"

Natsume blinked his bleary eyes at the white, stripped page of Allen's notebook, where a collection of clumsy _hiragana_ littered the pages. Ah, that's right. Allen had asked him to teach him how to read in Japanese – because as much as he could speak in the language, he would still have to learn it – and Natsume had been happy to teach him starting with the basic; remembering the letters.

"Ah, it's ' _O-re-mo',_ " Natsume pointed on each letter as Allen repeated the words silently to himself.

"I could've sworn it was _'a-re-mo',_ " Allen complained exasperatedly, erasing the first letter and rewritten it with the correct letter.

Natsume nodded apologetically. "I can't blame you, some of them looks alike if you're not observant."

Allen nodded his head in agreement. After stumbling through the letters ' _me'_ and _'nu'_ that looks almost exactly the same, he had given up trying to figure out why most of them was – literally – the same character except for a very small differences.

"Well, I'm not the most observant exorcist there is. I mean my friend Lavi–" He cut himself off before he could continue that train of thought. "–has photographic memory. He remembers every single detail of things he saw, and could recall it as fast as a snap of fingers." He continued tentatively. Part of him was guilty of withholding information from Natsume, whom was nothing but helpful to him, but Allen still couldn't ignore the fact that – yes, even if he told them his entire life story, it wouldn't matter because there was nothing else he had to lose.

Nothing, no one. Not even a place to belong. He had _nothing_ to lose. And yet, here he was, hesitant on telling Natsume even his closest friend's name as if he was _dead_.

Allen glanced at Natsume, and he almost missed the slight frown on his face that was quickly replaced with a kind smile.

"Ah, that should be useful," He trailed off, gaze distant.

Allen creased his eyebrows as he observe Natsume from the opposite direction. He could've sworn that Natsume wasn't entirely talking to him, and with the way he always blanks out on random intervals, Allen was slightly _concerned_ about his friend well being. And with the amount of complaint the Cat has told him, Natsume was no stranger to danger at all.

He might be not entirely understanding of Natsume's situation, but if what he observed was true, it was most likely that Natsume had thrown himself in the line of fire with little to no regards to his well being.

Allen had known that Natsume wasn't exactly _frail_ , per se. But his stamina was pitiful, not to mention his immune system...

And the fact that he overheard the two _youkai_ talk about training Natsume did not sit well with him, but... they weren't entirely without reasons. Natsume had been attacked when he was lost in the neighboring town, with startling bruises on his neck, and he knew without prodding that someone or _something_ had held Natsume in a choke-hold.

Allen ducked his head in thought.

Maybe... he could help Natsume, with the physical aspect of training. He was a soldier, and he knew a thing or two to train someone. If there's anyone who got better chance on building Natsume's endurance and stamina, it was Allen.

And maybe... Allen wouldn't have to hide what he really _is._

Allen sincerely hoped that Natsume... would accept him.

* * *

 **AN:** I'm sorry it takes so long to update this, I have like 1k of this chapter written already, but then I got stuck and I had no idea what to do... I decided to distract myself on some neighboring fandom before I wrote anything. :( I'm sorry.

Thank you to **jy24, Silvermane1, AkabaneKazama, ranchan-akari, Nella Moonblood Royalle, Guest,** and **Ryuakilover (Guest)** for reviewing! I'm really sorry for the delay of this chapter :(


End file.
